


A new Challenge

by swigswoot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anyways i should stop, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just love McLarens little challenges, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gonna miss them next year, you might get diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swigswoot/pseuds/swigswoot
Summary: McLaren was always up for a new PR Video, especially with Lando and Carlos taking on a new challenge.This time, it wouldn't be another taste-test, instead they planned to let both drivers bake a cake.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	A new Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I'm in love with McLarens YouTube channel, I actually started writing this one last year after Japan... And just now finished it.. xD
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading! 
> 
> PS: Feedback is very much appreciated! :)

“... Today we are baking a cake, right Lando?” Carlos gave his teammate a gentle shove with his right elbow. The Brit startled a bit, but put on a smile for the camera and nodded.   
Lando didn't know who thought it was a good idea for them to bake a cake in the newest challenge for McLarens YouTube channel. Baking wasn't one of his strengths and it would never be. 

As a small child he enjoyed watching his mother bake and stole a bit of the dough every now and then. Still, Lando never made an attempt to learn some recipes, he never had enough time for it anyway (and maybe the young man was just a bit to lazy). 

Lando jerked in shock as Carlos slammed the recipe on the table in front of them.   
He should stop thinking and start concentrating on what they were about to do. 

The Brit took a quick look at the paper in front of him and then said: “Chocolate cake? That's all?” He got an approving nod from the few people standing behind the cameras. “Thats pretty easy, right?”   
Carlos smiled a bit unsure. “You never told me you can bake?” He heard Lando take in a sharp breath before the younger man turned to him and shook his head with a grin. “I definitely can't. It sounds easy though.”

The Spaniard nodded, this was going to be fun.   
Both drivers went through the recipe a last time and made mental notes until they eventually started. Each one had to do their own little cake and both had 10-20 minutes time for the dough and icing. 

While Carlos started with measuring the sugar and getting some eggs from the fridge, Lando had absolutely no idea how to start.   
He figured it would be a good idea to take out all the ingredients he needed.. Such as flour, the cacao powder, sugar...   
Making the dough sounded easy to Lando, so thats what he did first. 

“What the hell are you doing?” The younger man jumped and glanced over to Carlos who was standing right in front of him. “What?” Carlos pointed at Landos bowl. “Why the milk? You are supposed to add it later and that is way too much.”   
Lando looked confused over to his friend, who took the bowl and gave him a new one. “But I like milk.” Carlos let out a chuckle and shook his head with a grin before answering: “I know. Look at the recipe, it tells you how much is needed.” 

The Spaniard went away again, leaving Lando with what he had in the beginning:  
Nothing. 

While Carlos happily talked about what he was doing, with the few cameras thankfully focusing on him, his teammate added the sugar to the brown mass out of flour and cacao powder.   
Lando eventually pressed the button with a big 4 on it, mixing what he had prepared before. 

Carlos didn't seem to notice what had happened, only glancing over to his teammate when he heard Lando laughing... or crying?   
It didn't matter because the Spaniard burst out laughing after realizing what had happened.  
Lando was covered in flour, brown flour to be exact, and sugar. 

“What happened to you?”, Carlos asked between laughter, holding his stomach now and leaning against the counter. Lando himself was giggling like a little child, trying to get the flour-cacao-sugar-mix out of his hair.   
“Here, let me help you.” Carlos couldn't stop grinning as he helped Lando getting the mess out of his hair. “I thought what I did was right...”, the young Brit muttered, cleaning his T-Shirt a bit as his friend finally caught up on what had happened a few minutes ago. 

“How about we bake the cake together?”, Carlos asked, still smiling brightly at his younger teammate, who nodded, one hand coming up once again to sort his hair a little. “That'll probably be better.” 

You'd think everyone has at least some common knowledge regarding baking or cooking or at least knew the basics, such as 'Too much flour will ruin the cake', but Lando didn't. The Brit already acknowledged he'd missed out on things, and appreciated Carlos explaining everything to him. 

“Alright, now we will wait until this is finished.”, announced Carlos with a pleased smile.  
The cake would be in the oven for about an hour, leaving enough time for both drivers to change clothes and wash their hair out as best as they could without washing it properly.

Lando was already longing for an extensive shower, and considering it would take him about 2 more hours until he'd be home made the Brit even more uncomfortable with the amount of flour in his hair. 

15 minutes before the pair was supposed to take the cake out of the oven, Lando arrived back at the set. Carlos didn't take long either, smiling at Lando while talking to one of the camera men. 

It didn't take long for the team to finish recording the last few scenes, and to Lando's surprise, the cake tasted really good.   
They shared a few pieces with the team until both drivers left to drive home. 

Lando let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the drivers seat, making his fiance grin in return as the Spaniard pressed a kiss on his teammates cheek. “Your ring.”, Carlos then said, motioning towards his own finger as the Brit rolled his eyes. However, Lando didn't waste another second to pull the small jewelry out of his pocket. 

“To be honest, I expected more from you.” 

“You know I'm a horrible cook, why would I be better at baking?”

Carlos shrugged, then continued to say he would love to teach Lando. The younger driver smiled at that, and jokingly said:

“Maybe I'll be able to bake our wedding cake then.”

And exactly that would be Carlos mission for the next month:  
Teaching his fiance how to properly bake whenever they were at home, until both men made their own wedding cake.   
Much to Carlos surprise, Lando wasn't annoyed by that, the young Brit actually smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna miss them next year.


End file.
